Bella Afrodita
by Nyeron
Summary: El Adam es el lienzo sobre el que se traza la evolución de la modificación genética, pero los plásmidos son la pintura. (Oneshot)


¿Esta esta cosa encendida? ¿Si?

 _Tal parece que esta si lo está Lincoln... a ver... listo, ahi esta._

Bien, bien. Gracias por calibrar esta cosa Haiku, no se me dan bien las máquinas jeje... a ver. Esta es la grabación del Doctor Lincoln Loud, graduado de la Universidad de Michigan en cirugía estética.

Pues bien, hoy es el primer dia de mi trabajo, me dirijo hacia mi consultorio privado, un pequeño local que compre cerca de la clínica odontológica de la que ahora mi madre es dueña luego de la muerte del propietario, en fin, tenemos un dia hermoso, y parece que ya están entrando pacientes, nuevas personas que se atreveran a ser movidos por mi bisturí, esa herramienta que sostengo con orgullo.

* * *

Cuando estudié en la universidad me llamaba la atención un libro que encontré acerca de la anatomía antigua, como los hombres como Davinci y demás ilustres caballeros relataban el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano. Hacían parecer que fuéramos una maquinaria pero en vez de ser de hierro nuestros engranajes, eran de hueso, en vez de mangueras de plástico y cobre teníamos fibras de sangre... somos una maquinaria y como toda máquina la presentación visual es una parte importante, de ahí que decidiera limpiar los rostros y el cuerpo de los demás, de ahí que prefiriese limpiar la carne en vez de pintar en lienzos... después de todo, soy un artista, mi madre siempre lo dijo, soy un artista, siempre lo seré.

* * *

Hoy vino a mi consultorio mi hermana menor Lisa, me sorprendí a primera vista pues ya no era una pequeña de mediana estatura que apenas si se notaba, sino que ahora se trataba de una elegante jovencita, su suéter verde colgando en su pecho, ocultando esos senos en desarrollo, un pantalón café, pues al parecer sentía vergüenza de sus piernas levemente torneadas, una gran maravilla era ella, parecía ser una simple masa de barro que esperaba ser pulida.

Pero antes de dejarme llevar por mi hoja de hierro le pregunté la razón de su presencia, "He creado algo nuevo" me dijo con emoción, en sus ojos noté esa chispa de ingeniería que dejaba claro que algún trasto había creado y el maldito le había salido bien.

"¿Y de que se trata?" pregunté, se acercó a mi mesa, puso un maletín que hasta ese momento me di cuenta que traía, lo abrió con cuidado no sin antes mirar hacia los lados, tal vez temía de que alguien más lo viera, o a lo mejor el crecer solo ayudó a su paranoia, en cuyo caso cuando Lisa abrió el maletín mis ojos se abrieron como perlas pues dentro de este había unos extraños frascos brillantes.

"¿Que es esto?" dije tomando uno, era verde fosforescente, parecía ser una baba pero no tan espesa casi como.

"Plásmidos" me dijo sonriendo de lado sus lentes fueron empujados por su dedo medio, tomo el liquido en mi mano, nuestros dedos se rozaron durante unos segundos. "Los llamó ADAM" continuó mientras los miraba como si fueran sus hijos, me daba miedo, una leve incomodidad como Lisa rozaba los vidrios con sus dedos cual si fueran su vida misma "Están guardados en jeringas de Eve, son los modelos finales, al principio eran inestables pero ahora..." me miro levantando su mirada "Son perfectos"

"¿Y en que encajo yo aquí?" pregunté curioso, Lisa guardo los plásmidos en el maletín, los cerró y sostuvo el mismo en su pecho, aferrándose a este bulto como si fuera de oro.

"Escuche de esta clínica hace un par de días" replicó, se relamió los labios y continuó "El Adam tiene muchos usos y uno de ellos es en la piel, puede torcerla, doblarla, quemarla, reducirla, Lincoln" sus ojos me miraban seriamente "Quiero que los uses"

La mire entonces con extrañes, confusión en mi boca, "¿Que?" le pregunte y ella continuó.

"He mostrado los plásmidos a la comunidad científica, ellos me tacharon de loca pero se que tu no, se que tu comprenderás la magia detrás de estos pequeños frascos, siempre pensé que tu eras de los más inteligentes de la familia y se que tu sabrás apreciar la maravilla del Adam como yo" se me acercó y me miró con cuidado, bajo su mirada hacia el maletín, nuevamente fijó sus ojos en mí y suspirando me entregó el maletín.

"Lisa.. yo no... no voy a usar esto" le indique, no me confio de esa clase de chismes, nada bueno sale de estas cosas.

"Entonces guardarlos" susurro antes de irse, abrió la puerta no sin antes detenerse "El Adam es una maravilla Lincoln... se que harás con ellos lo correcto"

Y se fue... me dejó solo en el consultorio con ese extraño líquido en mis manos, pase la tarde pensando en qué hacer con esa extraña cosa... dios Lisa ¿Que diablos hiciste?

* * *

Hoy estaba haciendo una práctica de rutina, con un par de permisos y apretones de mano logre obtener el permiso de que se me enviasen los cadáveres que nadie reclame, aquellos que en la morge no venían a pedir, hoy estaba trabajando con el rostro de una mujer de veinte años, la estaba cortando con cuidado cuando por accidente se me regó un poco de Adam encima de la cabeza, y ahí... wao, no puedo explicarlo con palabras de lo que fui testigo; su piel se torno como de plástico, la moldee como si fuera arcilla y como sin nada logre darle la apariencia de una diosa.

"¡No puede ser!" dije en shock, luego de ello intente contactar a Lisa... tenía que explicarme que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Cuando estudiaba en la universidad, los profesores nos pintaban la piel humana como un pedazo de vidrio, un cristal que se debía tocar con el más fino cuidado asegurándose siempre de hacer el más mínimo trazo evitando eso si dañar el resto de músculos, la tensión de las fibras musculares, los nervios y el pellejo se nos eran mostrados como piezas tan finas que con el mínimo movimiento se podían estropear.

Durante años fui practicando, fui aprendiendo y fui mejorando, mi profesor en jefe, un sujeto de barba y barriga media me solía decir "Hijo, en todos mis años de trabajo he visto de todo, desde extraños esperpentos hasta dioses de mano divina, pero tu chaval, tu eres algo fuera de lo común" se sujetaba la barbilla a medio rasurar y continuaba sus halagos "Tu amigo mio, tienes un don, un don único... me atrevo a decir que quizás tus manos no son las de un humano... no, ha de ser de Asclepio, si, a lo mejor si"... nueve meses después de que me dijo eso el pobre diablo murió por una intoxicación de whisky... maldito ebrio...

* * *

Dos meses, tarde dos meses pero al final logré dar con la pequeña diablilla, la encontré en una farmacéutica en Michigan, entre de inmediato y me la lleve hacia un cuarto privado, le explique lo que ocurrió con el Adam, ella sonrió.

"Al final aceptaste usar mi regalo... estoy orgulloso de ti Lincoln"

¿Que quería decir con ello? No importaba, le exijo una explicación pero en cambio me dio una papel, escrito en él un numero y dirección, saliendo del lugar me dejó con la duda... Mujeres.

* * *

El Adam modifica las fibras del ADN, las plaquetas, los ribosomas, el ARN y el núcleo de la misma célula son meras hojas de papel al entrar en contacto con el plásmido, o eso es lo que según Lisa me explico, hace el Adam, me detuve a pensar en ello, nos sentamos en su departamento, me dio un vaso de vino que embulli de inmediato, luego la mire al rostro.

"Si eso es cierto... ¿Entonces cómo evitas que la persona se vuelva un bulto de carne en el suelo?"

Ella se ajustó los lentes y sentándose en la mesa continuo.

"Para ello se necesita un segundo plásmido que venía en el maletín, este permite controlar el tiempo del plasma en acción y cuando la operación se termina el mismo plásmido bloquea la aleación, un procedimiento complejo pero simple"

Yo me quedé anonadado, intrigado ante esa extraña maquinaria, ese extraño suero que posiblemente sería el siguiente paso no solo en la cirugía plástica sino que que cualquier otra área medicinal, tan solo imaginense como con el Adam logramos reconectar miembros caídos o piel quemada. ¡Sería el avance del siglo!

Le expliqué mi teoría, esperaba que su dotada mente compartiera mi visión pero en cambio al escuchar mis ideas Lisa cerró su boca y arqueó sus labios, su mirada no era la de aquella niña que solía pensar en el futuro del mundo, no... aquel era el rostro de una egoista creadora.

"¿Quieres prostituir mi creación?" Me señalo con su mano, tuve que salir de ahi rapidamente.

* * *

Hoy... hoy es un dia diferente al resto, hoy, haremos historia. Lisa volvió a mi consultorio una semana después de nuestro pequeño malentendido, me ofreció pasar a la historia. La idea era simple; conseguir un voluntario que se atreviera a ser el primer ser humano operado con Adam. No fue fácil, mucha gente se hacía para atrás cuando escuchaban lo que podía lograr el plásmido, pero al final una persona llegó, una valiente mujer.

Tocaron la puerta y yo la abri, mis ojos casi salieron de mi cuenca al darme cuenta de quién era.

"¿Lola?" pregunte en asombro, la mujer me sonrió de lado y asintió al cabecear.

Aquella era mi hermana, quien ya no era una pequeña, no, al igual que Lisa el tiempo hizo un cambio drástico en ella, su cuerpo parecía ser de marfil, su piel tersa, sus labios suaves, color perfecto, su escote bien marcado, firme, sus caderas pronunciadas, una diosa entre mortales. "¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunte.

"Quiero que me hagas hermosa" dijo Lola con una voz que hacía temblar de éxtasis mis oídos.

"¿Hermosa?... ¿En que? Ya eres perfecta" le respondí, yo no le veía nada imperfecto en su cuerpo, cada rincón estaba pulido sin algún fallo, entonces ¿A que se refiere?

Me pidió ir a un lugar privado, acepte después de todo soy su hermano y ella se siente más cómoda al hablar conmigo a solas, fuimos al cuarto y ahí ella se procedió a desvestir, al principio me alarme, era algo fuera de lugar, le indique que no lo hiciera pero cuando estuvo por fin desnuda lo vi... esas horribles marcas, unas cicatrices que cortaban su estómago y subían a su seno derecho, una horrenda marca que ella ocultó en sus ropas.

"Me ocurrió cuando conducía mi vehículo... un desgraciado en moto se metió en mi camino, las operaciones no funcionaban, antes era peor pero aun asi ahi esta." sus ojos desesperados me miraron directamente, se abalanzó hacia mí aferrándose en mi cuerpo "Hazme hermosa, devuelve mi belleza... por favor"

Las siguientes semanas pulimos los instrumentos, hicimos ensayos con cuerpos muertos y cuando estábamos listos Lisa y yo acostamos a Lola en la mesa, le apliquen anestesia pese a que Lisa me indico que no era necesario, aun asi lo hice, y empecé.

Tome mi fiel Bisturí, mi hoja divina de plata e hice el mandato que dios me dio, si Dios nos da una tarea a cada uno entonces la mía era con ese cuchillo, fui cortando, moviendo, moldeando y puliendo, la piel de Lola se volvió arcilla antes mis manos y yo el alfarero que la tornaba en una preciosa vasija.

"Toma el Adam" me indico Lisa, tome la jeringa de Eve y al suspirar la inyectó en mi brazo derecho, me sentí como un Dios, vio a mi musa frente a mi y moldee la piel de mi hermana como ella me indicaba, la sensación era algo más allá del éxtasis o la euforia, algo totalmente diferente a lo que las drogas podían hacer, yo... era Dios. Y la hacia a mi imagen y semejanza.

Dos horas de moldear, solte la hoja, mire mi obra cual Miguel ángel, me quite los guantes y la bata, deje el lugar y a Lisa atrás, corrí por las calles, llegue a su casa y la toque con fuerza, ella me abrió mi afrodita de negros cabellos, de piel blanca.

"¿Lincoln?" recuerdo que dijo ella antes de tomarla con mis manos y unir nuestros labios en uno solo, al principio se asustó, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que demostrarle la sensacion que sentia, la sensacion que en mi cuerpo corría, las ropas se cayeron en el andar, le hice el amor, gimió de placer y así esa misma noche nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno.. y así esa misma noche vi a mi afrodita desnuda ante mí, mi hermosa afrodita... mi musa en la tierra... Haaa... mi diosa...

* * *

Antes.. con un simple bisturí cortamos la carne como talladores de cuero, pero hoy con el Adam la carne se volvió masa y nosotros dejamos de ser carniceros para ser finos artistas..el Adam es un lienzo y los Plásmidos son la pintura... una vez que lo tocas ya no hay marcha atrás... temo tener que abandonar a mis amigos de metal por el plásmido...

* * *

Desde que logramos con éxito cambiar a Lola, el mundo ya no volvió a ser el mismo, la voz se corrió, el Adam estaba en las calles y las gente venía hacia mí como ovejas descarriadas, yo como pastor de la diosa bella decidí guiarlos, lo deje todo, use todo mi dinero para comprarle a Lisa el Adam, nadie lo tomaría más que yo, es mío, mío es y mío será, el Adam.. mi precioso Adam me abrió los ojos.

Una nueva clínica fue erguida por mi mismo, una torre de babel en la que los hombres se reunían para llegar a dios, pero la torre ya no era hacia arriba, la torre se extendía en sus cuerpos, Dios era belleza.. Dios estaba en ellos y es mi deber como su herramienta hacerlos a la imagen de Dios.

* * *

Una vez le estaba quitando las vendas a una paciente, obviamente me pidió un espejo para ver mi obras plasmada en su rostro.

"¿En que se basa usted para hacer tal proeza?" me pregunto al mirarme, "¿Cual es la musa que le inspira a crear tal obra de arte?"

No necesité pensarlo mucho, me senté en la silla junto a su cama y sonriendo le respondí.

"Mi musa es una mujer cuya belleza no se puede describir en simples palabras; su piel es blanca como la nieve, su cabello es oscuro como la noche, sus ojos son como lunas de media noche, su voz es como un coro de ángeles... no, ella no es solo mi musa, es mi diosa, es mi inspiracion... palabras no existen para describirla"

Entonces la joven se recuesta en la cama, sensualmente me mira a los ojos con una lujuria creada por mi prosa, mi lengua es capaz de llevarla al éxtasis.

"¿Y esa musa sabe que la adoras? Humilde artista?"

Sonrió levemente y le enseñe mi dedo anular derecho.

"Claro que lo sabe... y ya me marco como suyo"

El resto del dia la mujer mostró una leve depresión, así mismo su sonrisa se apagaba cada vez que me miraba, ilusa... no entiende la suerte que tuvo al ser moldeada por mi.

* * *

Desde Lola hasta Lucy, desde Lynn hasta Lori, Luna, Lana, Luan, Leni e incluso mi propia madre. Todas ellas llegaron a mi con la esperanza de darles belleza divina, de hacerlas diosas en la tierra, la humildad fue un don dado por mi creador y yo gozo de ella, las acogí en mis manos y las volví a moldear a mi gusto, ya no eran hijas de mi padre, ahora eran hijas mías, yo las libere de ese horrendo cuerpo que mi padre y mi abuelo tuvieron la osadía de darles, yo las vi nacer como una nueva escultura, como una nueva pieza de arcilla, yo las cree, yo soy su padre, su salvador, su dios.

* * *

¿Dios creó al hombre a su imagen y semejanza no? Durante años pensé en esa frase y siempre nacía una duda en mi.

Si eso es cierto entonces ¿Porque hay gente fea?

Y la respuesta vino a mi hace un par de días, cuando nació mi hija, las sostuve en mis brazos y lo supe de inmediato, Dios no creó a los feos, Dios creó a los hermosos y el diablo creó a los feos, pues de ellos son todos los problemas, robos, asesinatos, violaciones, criminalidad. Males que solo la gente fea ha aportado a la sociedad, males que yo mismo he decidido borrar, yo borraré con mi cuchillo esa aberración que solo el Diablo creo... es mi deber como pastor de las ovejas separar a los más bellos de los más horrendos. ¡El cuchillo a los esperpentos y la gloria para los hermosos!

* * *

Recuerdo mis primeros años como cirujano, me emocionaba al quitar una simple verruga, al borrar una serie de arrugas en los ojos... que estupido fui.

No entre en razon hasta que conocí el Adam, nunca supe lo que verdaderamente era la belleza hasta cuando moldee a Lola por primera vez, ella se volvió una de mis mejores proesa, cada días, cada vez que la volvía a ver notaba una nueva imperfección, y era mi deber limpiarla.

Antes eso se hubiera visto como una osadía pero ahora con el Adam no existe límite alguno, tan solo nuestra imaginación y el nivel de moralidad... que bueno que lo perdí hace tiempo.

* * *

Hay gente que viene a mi con la intención de obtener la salvación divina, creyendo que yo les daré la imagen que Dios pensó en ellos, pero no,están equivocados, quizás en el pasado les hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos pero ya no más. Con las modificaciones genéticas, la belleza ya no es una meta. Ni siquiera una virtud. ¡Es una obligación moral! ¿Obligamos a los sanos a convivir con los contagiosos? ¿Mezclamos al criminal con el respetuoso de la ley? Entonces, ¿por qué se le permite a los feos socializar con los bellos?

 _¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!_

He decidido tomar mi lugar como San Pedro y cerrar las puertas del cielo para aquellos que no lo merecen, es mi deber escoger a los salvados y tirar hacia el fuego a aquellos que no lo merecen.

 _¡Me prometiste belleza! ¡Lincoln! ¡Me prometiste belleza y mira lo que me has hecho! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a tu propia hermana!_

Y para empezar hay que quemar algunas brujas entre nosotros, ahora. ¿En donde deje el revólver de mi abuelo?

* * *

Taran... mhmm... tara ran...

 _¡Lincoln! Lincoln ¿Estas ahi?_

Mmm... hmhmhmhm... fiuuuu...

 _¡Lincoln! Soy yo, llevas ahi varios dias, ya no sales, ya no haces nada, solo...esta ahi_

Haa... ¿Porque el pintor no puede trabajar en paz?

 _¡Tu hija pregunta por ti! ¿En donde esta papa? ¿Porque no viene? ¡Lincoln! ¡Linc-_

…..Hmmm... ¿Sabes? No había notado la carne que te cuelga de la mejilla Haiku... Mmm... deberias sacar una cita para mañana ¡Ba! Qué más da, mejor te ayudo ahora que estás aquí.

 _Lincoln... de-deja eso.. baja ese bisturí! ¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!_

* * *

Hoy me pasee por los pasillos de mi santuario, admirando a las miles de ninfas que cree con mi hoja divina, pintadas en la pared, suspendidas en el techo o sentadas en el suelo, todas ellas lucían sus mejores galas hechas por mi mismo, dibujadas por mi propia persona y esculpidas por mis manos.

En ello noto a alguien al final del pasillo, esa mujer me mira coquetamente y mueve sus dedos.

"Lincoln" me llama con su dulce Lincoln "Ven aquí Lincoln"

Seducido por su encanto me le acerco como un niño al que le ofrecen un dulce, la veo de frente, su cuerpo desnudo danza en el aire mientras toma mis mejillas.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunto confundido.

"Afrodita" me susurra, su voz me eriza la piel y antes de siquiera tocarla ella me corta en pedacitos... miles y miles de hermosos pedacitos...

* * *

...Haaaa...haaaa...haaaa...ffuuuuu...

Una mejilla por aquí... una verruga menos por aca... tan solo falta... falta... fal...¡AAAGGGHHH!

¡¿PORQUE NO TE QUEDAS QUIETA?!

Tu pecho respira! Ese arriba abajo debe detenerse, no puedo hacerte hermosa si Res! Pi! Ras! Basta basta ya! T-tu, tu tienes que estar quieta.

¡Está, demasiado gorda, ésta, demasiado alta, ésta... demasiado simétrica!

 _¡Padre!_

¿EH?.. mi diosa... ¿Qué es eso?

 _¡Padre, soy yo! Soy...¡! ¡Mi dios! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre?!_

Se parece a mi musa... pero...¿Porque su cabello es blanco? ¿Porque su pálido cuerpo es ahora es suave?.. es … es fea... ¡Fea!...¡FEAAA!

* * *

 **De lo último que se escuchó en la grabación fueron disparos de una ametralla, una escopeta, antes de que la estática llenará la transmisión y las voces callara.**

* * *

En un viejo depósito, una silueta marchaba, bajo las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar al último piso. Se detuvo para presionar el encendedor, las luces iluminaron la zona dejando en vista un enorme salón lleno de planos azule y demás tipos de mapas, Lisa se acomodo los lentes, mirando con cuidado su trabajo, en un almacén los plásmidos guardados y en otro extremo de la habitación reposaban una serie de enormes humanoides con taladros en las manos.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Que eran esas cosas?

Antes de salir del lugar la chica tomo un pequeño frasco en la mesa, "ALEGRÍA" decía el frasco de pastillas.


End file.
